This disclosure relates to the field of sensors for detecting various target materials. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an inexpensive, highly sensitive sensor having a sensing element capable of being embedded in unobtrusive objects and/or interrogated wirelessly that can be configured to detect a wide range of target materials. Such a sensor is lacking in the prior art.